


Swallow

by seungcheolist



Series: You & (in) Me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Facials, Kinda drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song fic, cum, forgive me Father for I have sinned, loosely (very loosely) inspired by swalla, very briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcheolist/pseuds/seungcheolist
Summary: Bad boys don’t deserve their Daddy’s cum.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh the jeongcheol tag was looking kinda dry so here y’all go. Have this thing?? I felt like a blowjob mood so...

“Open,” Seungcheol said, voice hard as he impatiently pushed the head of his hard cock past Jeonghan’s lips. His grip on the blonde’s hair made it easy for him to control the pace, Jeonghan’s jaw slack as he worked to relax his throat, taking Seungcheol in until his nose was being tickled by his boyfriend’s pubic hairs.

Jeonghan breathed in harshly through his nose, his nails digging into Seungcheol’s thighs, knees and throat aching. He counted the seconds Seungcheol held him down for in his head, getting to 11 before he was released. When he came up he was gasping for air, saliva mixing with the cum that had been just barely dripping down his cheeks from Seungcheol’s first load. A load _wasted_ on his face when it should’ve been in his mouth.

Seungcheol doesn’t give him much time to recuperate, pushing Jeonghan back down his length as fast as he came up. The younger choked, Seungcheol’s tip knocking against the back of his throat and causing him to gag, eyes wetting with tears. He forced himself down before Seungcheol could even think to let him catch his breath, tears splashing on Seungcheol’s hip.

“Fuck—“ The older cut himself off, threading his fingers through Jeonghan soft locks, “good boy. Good, keep going.”

Jeonghan _keened_ at the little praise, doing as he was told. He was allowed to come up for another breath, keeping his tongue on Seungcheol’s length anyways, licking up and around like his life depended on it. He wasn’t allowed to touch, his hands remaining glued to Seungcheol’s muscular thighs as he _ruined_ his throat.

He flattens his tongue to drag it up Seungcheol’s shaft, spending extra time toying with the head as he knows that’s what Seungcheol likes. He’s only allowed free reign for about five minutes before Seungcheol takes control again, fingers gripping onto Jeonghan’s hair in warning.

Seungcheol doesn’t even have to say anything, Jeonghan knows, and so he takes a deep breath, eyes closing as his jaw goes loose, he’s pliant in Seungcheol’s hands. Seungcheol makes him bob his head up and down his cock, until his face is wet with spit and tears, and his throat burns, and all he can hear is the slick, squelch of Seungcheol fucking into his mouth paired with his boyfriend’s grunts and growls.

Seungcheol’s pace turns _wild_ as he nears his release and he pulls Jeonghan off of him, hand gripping his own cock and stroking.

Jeonghan’s mouth falls open on its own accord, habitual, the taste of Seungcheol delicious and familiar to him. He’s never been this cum hungry before he met Choi Seungcheol, he’s sure, and he’s _absolutely_ sure that he will _never_ worship another cock the way he does his boyfriend’s.

But Seungcheol doesn’t give him what he wants. He smirks, and it’s taunting, _sinfully_ attractive and Jeonghan’s positive that if he’d been on his feet his legs would’ve turned to jelly.

“Close your mouth. You think I’m gonna cum in your mouth, Han?” Seungcheol laughs, and it’s almost cruel, it's _mocking_ for sure, and Jeonghan dejectedly closes his mouth. “Bad boys don’t get to swallow Daddy’s cum, you’ve done nothing to deserve a reward like that. You don’t even deserve me cumming on you, so be thankful that I am.”

Jeonghan nods, his eyes on Seungcheol’s hand around his dick. When Seungcheol cums, the first shot takes him by surprise, landing on his swollen, pink lips. He has to resist the urge to lick his lips, not wanting Seungcheol to change his mind and cum in his hand or somewhere that wasn’t Jeonghan. More covers his cheeks, over the already dried cum from Seungcheol’s first release, and it even reached his forehead this time.

Jeonghan knows he looks like a masterpiece when Seungcheol is done, from the adoring gaze set on him. He’s flushed, jaw and throat aching, lips pink and swollen, with dried tear tracks, his hair mussed up, and he’s fucking _covered_ in Seungcheol’s cum. He _must_ look like a work of art, and he wished that more people could’ve seen it. Too bad for them.

Seungcheol’s fingers are gentle when they caress his chin, pulling Jeonghan up into his lap and planting a kiss on his cum-covered lips. Jeonghan fucking _melts_ into him then, their kiss soft and passionate, an _I love you_ with no words needed. When they pull away, they’re both smiling at each other, and Seungcheol’s smoothing out his hair with careful fingers.

“C’mon, let’s go clean you up, Angel,” he speaks and his voice is like honey.

Jeonghan doesn’t trust himself to speak, not sure if he even can with how much his throat hurts, so he simply nods and let’s Seungcheol swoop him up in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom and drawing him a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they have cute bath time moments where Seungcheol washes Jeonghan’s hair and Jeonghan rides him off into the sunset whoooo


End file.
